


A Night in Lhant Manor

by Yggdrasil_Mithos



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasil_Mithos/pseuds/Yggdrasil_Mithos
Summary: Asbel and Sophie on late night. This isn't what you think. It's sad but happy.
Kudos: 1





	A Night in Lhant Manor

It's a quiet night in Llant manor. The old walls, oil portraits, and stands of armor shine despite being in their place for nearly 90 years now. Not much has changed since Lord Aston's rule over Lhant. A friendly butler still stands at the bottom of the fouled steps awaiting visitors. A maid idle in her cleaning on the opposite side of said steps. To the left is the same study Aston scolded Asbel in and it seems as though he still runs the manor despite decades of time has passed. Even at 3AM, when the lights dim, the butler retires, and the maids are gone, the familiarity of Llhant Manor remains in tact. At this hour the structure is usually at it's most quiet of times. Only one sound can be heard on this summer night. Shuffling papers, quick pen scribbles here and there, and the wall clock ticking. The ticking enough to drive one insane if they listen to only that sound for too long. Tick. Tick. Tick. A man dressed in white sits at the desk in the back of the study, unbothered by the clock counting each second of the night. The papers appear scattered but upon a closer look there is a sense of organization among them. At the helm of the desk sits the man, alone and untaken by the lull of repetitive ticks. A stand of three candles burns nearby, illuminating the area around the desk, giving just enough light for him to work among the quiet, seemingly empty Manor. His blue eyes focused, reading line after line. His hair kept, yet a few strands flow astray from the rest. Bags under his eyes indicate he hasn't slept in a few days. The amount of papers are enough to keep one busy for more than a weeks worth of time. The air inside the manor is on the chilly side, yet the man is unfazed, wearing white coat lined in blue. A familiar coat among those in the capital and residents who live in Llant. It's been a few hours, yet he remains focused on his work spanning across the entire desk. After quite some time going at it, he changes his drone-like movements. Dropping his pen to rub the tired eyes, he leans back into the chair. Shifting vision from the desk, glancing at the ticking clock, "Three A.M already? This is a lot more work than I imagined. How did my father manage to keep up with all this paperwork?" He quietly whispers to himself. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the far end door creaks open startling him. quickly opening his eyes and sitting up properly, as if preparing for someone of status to enter the study. 

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing up so late, Sophie? Shouldn't you be in bed?" His voice cracking due to a tired mind awaiting sleep.

"I'm having dreams again. I can't sleep." Sophie says in a melancholy tone as she inches closer with every step towards the desk. Asbel... what are you doing?" 

"I am signing some papers and permits for the citizens of Lhant. There seems to be a lot of request lately to build and expand. What used to be a very small town is quickly becoming a city. It's almost too much for me to handle. Sometimes I wonder how my father managed to juggle everything."

Sophie looks at him for a moment. His dark brown hair with a tint of red and his bright, blue eyes spark a small smile. She glances at the hundreds of papers with signatures across most of them.

"Why are you smiling Sophie?"

"I had a dream, Asbel. Your mother and father were in it. It brought back a lot of memories. Your dad and his uncle worked really hard together. Sometimes I wish they were still here. We went on a lot of adventures together. We are friends forever." Sophie says reminiscing on the past.

Asbel gives a faint smile towards Sophie. Without thinking much, he utters "I miss them, too. I know I am not the same but I will always be here for you Sophie."

Sophie's smile fades to a vacant expression. Without realizing it, Asbel has said something Sophie has taken too literal. "No you won't. I'll still be here but just like your parents, you'll eventually be gone forever."

Asbel quickly realizes his mistake. He pushes his chair back without saying a word and walks towards Sophie. "Asbel?..." but he doesn't say another word. He grabs her hand instead, leading her out of the study to the main room, then right to the front doors. He opens them, still holding Sophie's hand, and walks a few yards forward, stopping at the edge of the walkway.

"You see this, Sophie? They are beginning to bloom?" Asbel has brought Sophie to the garden. She stays silent as Asbel continues to speak. "My father and you began planting these flowers all those years ago. You watched them grow and bloom. You witnessed the petals dance and signify the growth of you and the unbreakable friendship you had with my family. You will always be Sophie Lhant. Even though my father is gone, you still tend to these flowers. You watch them bloom every year. They are always so beautiful, just like you. I think he is here in the flowers. I think mom is as well. Every year these flowers bloom into an extraordinary sight. They are still with us, Sophie. They will always be with us."

Sophie's vacant expression turns into a smile. She used to have a constant expression among her face. Over the years she has learned to express herself and become more and more like her parents. "Asbel... you look just like them. You look like both of them."

It's still late and the stars are out, covering the sky in beautiful vibrant dots. "Yeah..." Asbel says looking up at the night sky. "I hear that a lot. It never gets old hearing it from you, though. I think you're just like them. I remember growing up and you used act just like them. Come to think of it... not only are they alive in these flowers but they are alive in you as well."

"What do you mean, Asbel" Sophie inquires slightly tilting her head.

"Sophie... you went on a world saving adventure with them. I know we have never done anything like that, but the details you tell me makes me realize you've picked up a lot from them. You hold the same morals as them. You continue to let their spirit live on to this day even though they arent here physically."

Sophie gently smiles and thanks Asbel with a simple nod. "You like tired, Asbel. Go get some sleep. Papers can wait."

Asbel acknowledges the papers can wait and dark bags are forming under his eyes. quietly he says to Sophie, "And you'll be alright?"

She nods and says "Yeppers. I'll be fine."

Asbel laughs a little, knowing she is quoting a family friend. "Alright... goodnight Sophie."

Asbel retires to his bedroom and lays down. He quickly falls asleep. While he was laying down, Sophie managed to make her way to Lhant Hill. Slowly she traces the names written on the tree.

"He's just like you. It was a good idea to name him after you. He is friends with the new king as well and their relationship is just like yours Richard. Asbel. Cheria, I wish you could see just how amazing tour son is. He works a lot. He is so kind just like you. He always tries to help everyone. He says you live on through me but I think you all live on through him, too."

Sophie smiles, turns around to sit against the tree and look up at the night sky. She closes her eyes and she says her best friends. Asbel, Cheria, Richard, Hubert, and Malik. She sees them clearly when she closes her eyes. The dreams she was having was a nightmare, losing them over and over. This time she dreams of the good times. Mechanica Asbel. Cheria constantly taking care of her. Hubert's unexpected jokes. Malik's lessons. Asbel always being there for everyone. Escalong the butt. No longer does the nightmares plague her. It seems as if they've vanished. 

She begins to walk back to Lhant. Just before reaching the giant doors, she glances over at the garden. It's now daybreak and the time has come. The Sopheria petals twirl in the wind, creating a beautiful, calm tranquility that washes over Sophie. For an instant she hears all their voices and echoes from their adventures. Sophie realizes she is exactly where she needs to be and suddenly becomes content with the facts. As the petals dance around her she feels the warmth and gentle touch she once felt with Cheria. In that moment she felt completely invincible as if something, or someone, was protecting her. She then realizes what he meant when he said they were alive in the flowers.

She enters the study shortly after looking around and the scenery that hasn't changed. She walks to the end of the room where the desk has sat for decades.

Across the desk lays the many papers signed... "Asbel Lhant Jr."

Sophie retires to bed with content in her heart and a sense of pride in Asbel Jr for he is exactly like his parents. "I'll always protect you." She quietly says as she closes her eyes.


End file.
